Baúl de Recuerdos
by Itaichigo Jones
Summary: Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Hojas. Iceland al verla recostada en el árbol no pudo más que sonreír, acercándose lentamente, admirándola, agradecida de que la hubiera esperado… HongKongIceland
1. Nyo! USA y Nyo! UK

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro. _

_**Resumen: **__Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia. "Crujido…" — ¿Lo escuchas Alice? Lo trae el viento, es el crujido de su cuello al ser colgadas por el pueblo._

_**24. Crujido**_

_Personajes: _Nyo!USA (Emily), Nyo!UK (Alice)

Alice prácticamente corría en busca de su hermana, las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rubio cabello y humedecía su elegante vestimenta. Pero en ese momento, era lo que menos le afectaba a la europea, pues su preocupación era el bienestar de su pequeña.

Después de unos angustiantes minutos de moverse guiada por el instinto y los rumores de sus mágicas amigas, la británica alcanzó a distinguir la pequeña figura de su adorada hermanita.

—¡Emily! —le gritó a la niña, que no mostró ninguna reacción y se quedó estática en su rígida posición.

En cuanto estuvo cerca notó que la pequeña no despegaba la mirada del frente, como si viera algo que Alice no podía vislumbrar.

Y cuando se acercó a verificar su estado, la americana rompió el silencio con un quebradizo susurro— ¿Lo escuchas Alice? Lo trae el viento, es el _crujido _de su cuello al ser colgadas por el pueblo.

Giró el rostro para verla, con lágrimas de dolor y terror en sus celestes ojos. —Pero se equivocan, Alice, las brujas son las que mienten ¡ellos condenan a inocentes!

La europea contuvo el aliento y miró afligida a su adorada colonia, no había nada que el Imperio Británico pudiera hacer al respecto, eso les correspondía a la niña y a su gente. Por eso solo atinó a abrazarla. —No escuches princesa, ya no veas… —le murmuró como canción, como hechizo, mientras la arrullaba, aferrándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

Se puso de pie, cargándola de regreso a casa, ignorando el crujido de los árboles y los gritos de los pobladores de Massachusetts que venían con el susurro del viento.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_No tienen una idea de cómo extrañaba escribir y publicar fanfics ;w; pero entre la facultad y un vicio del que me hice (el juego de rol ._.u) no había podido trabajar en ellos (y pensar que tengo tantos proyectos u.u). _

_En fin, ante la falta de tiempo decidí regresar con algo pequeño pero constante (como lo son las tablas o viñetas o lo que sea, las cuales una amiga me pasó después de lloriquearle), para después retomar mis ya mencionados proyectos. Las publicaciones serán regulares, dado que incluso tengo unos ya escritos :3 y de Nyotalia porque necesitan amor (¿?) y son geniales._

_Los resúmenes serán cambiantes, igual que los personajes :3_

_El contenido es semihistórico, por lo que aquí está la explicación:_

_Basado en lo ocurrido en Salem, Massachusetts en el año de 1692, cuando el pastor Samis Partis encontró a sus hijas (dos niñas de 9 y 11 años) gritando y siendo supuestamente lastimadas por algo que no veían. Acusaron a las brujas y espectros de por ello y los "ataques" se extendieron primero en Salem y después en toda la región. Ante las acusaciones muchas mujeres (principalmente, aunque también se llegó a condenar a algunos hombres) fueron apresadas: más de 20 asesinadas y 100 encarceladas en pésimas condiciones. _

_Irónicamente se perdonó a las que se declaraban culpable y acusaban a otras, condenando a muerte a quienes afirmaban su inocencia. _

_A ciencia cierta no se sabe qué ocurrió ahí, se acusó de histeria colectiva y hongos alucinógenos, ambas desechadas por historiadores. La opinión generalizada es que las "víctimas" mentían._

_La propia administración de 13 colonias fue la que detuvo las muertes y pese a lo que se podría creer no hubo intervención de la Corona Británica._

_**Publicidad (?) **__ante más información, mí tiene un fic más grande sobre este tema, llamado Windy Darkness, con Alfred y Arthur como protagonistas ;3_

_**Adelanto de la próxima viñeta: **_

_A lo lejos pudo ver una enorme columna de humo, erguirse imponente ante el cielo, mostrando altanera su logro._

—_Non, non, s'il vous-plaît!_

_Creo que las notas son más grandes que la viñeta ._.u En fin. Saludos ^^ ¿Review?_


	2. Nyo! UK, Nyo! France

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro. _

_**Resumen: **__Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia. "Hoguera". A lo lejos una enorme columna de humo, se erguía imponente ante el cielo. __—La vi arder— le dijo en un venenoso susurro— oí sus gritos, te llamaba, ni en ese momento dejó de amarte. UKFRA. Shojo ai._

_**7. Hoguera**_

_Personajes: Nyo!France (Angelique), Nyo!UK (Alice)_

No sabía cómo había logrado escapar de esa casa en la que la tenían retenida, no le importaba, solo era consciente de que tenía que verla, al menos por última vez. Corría entre el tumulto de gente, mirando caras sin forma, siluetas ajenas, mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y la angustia invadía cada fibra de su ser.

A lo lejos pudo ver una enorme columna de humo, erguirse imponente ante el cielo, mostrando altanera su logro.

—Non, non, s'il vous-plaît! (¡No, no, por favor!)— pidió la mujer perdiendo fuerza, quedándose de pie, congelada. Tras unos minutos de estupefacción gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas, sintiéndose sola por más rodeada que estuviera, por más que su gente se acercara preocupada, preguntando por su estado.

Entre murmullos y voces que no entendía se sintió jalada, arrastrada por una fuerza mayor a la de ella, que la ponía de pie y la retiraba del pequeño tumulto que se forma a su alrededor.

—Vous me décevez , Angelique (Me decepcionas, Angelique) —repuso en francés, pero con su fuerte acento británico.

Su interlocutora de castaños cabellos, levantó su azul mirada, que en eso momentos lucía fría, muerta, desolada.

—I hate you, England (Te odio, Inglaterra) —le respondió en inglés, marcado por su inigualable y nasal idioma natal.

El verde se confrontó con el azul, pero el primero ardía, era fuego puro, era triunfo, en él la francesa podía alcanzar a ver la hoguera que se había llevado a su _Pucelle._

—La vi arder— le dijo en un venenoso susurro— oí sus gritos, te llamaba, ni en ese momento dejó de amarte.

La respuesta de la francesa se ahogó en su garganta, impedida de salir por un enorme nudo que la asfixiaba, que la lastimaba y no permitía que el aire pasara. Ni siquiera podía concebir el horror que su niña, que su amada debió vivir. La falta de oxigeno que hacía doblarse a la representación de Francia y empezaba a nublarle la vista, no debía ser ni la mitad de lo que pasó su dama, su guerrera.

Entre el dolor y el deleite la inglesa avanzó a su enemiga caída, le tomó por la barbilla y detalló en su memoria la expresión, el adolorido gesto.

—Así luces mucho más hermosa—continuó, sin poder evitar disfrutar de la agonía de su odiada rival, sin poder evitar el cosquilleo de placer que le producía verla frágil, vulnerable, despojada de su altanería, de su elegancia.

En un arrebato le robó un beso, terminando de robarle el aire que apenas alcanzaba a filtrarse, apretándola casi con crueldad a su cuerpo, demostrándole que ella dominaba. Sumiéndola en la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia, derramando lágrimas por ella. Con cuidado y delicadeza le acarició el cabello y se lo acomodó, mostrando una dulzura única, como de quien cuida una muñeca que al mínimo roce se puede romper… y ella no lo podía permitir, pues aún había mucho más que dar.

—Esto apenas comienza— le prometió, esa no era más que una llama más entre su infinita rivalidad.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Feliz día del Niño! =D_

_Bien, se supone que había pensado en actualizar todos los viernes, pero ñam~, las ganas me ganan, así que subiré una viñeta cada que sienta el impulso :3_

_¿Alguien sabe el nombre de todas o la mayoría de las y los nyo? Sé que el más usado con Francia es Françoise, pero no sé, como que no me gusta ni convence para ella, tampoco Marinne (ese me gusta más con Seych). Espero que no les moleste el que puse._

_Bueno, esta viñeta está basada en un momento histórico: La quema de Juana de Arco o también conocida como Pucelle. _

_El FRUK o UKFra cada vez sube más en mi lista de favoritos… ¡simplemente amo esas relaciones intensas de amor-odio! Y en Nyo asdasasas */O/*... En fin~ _

_**Adelanto de la próxima viñeta: **_

_También le fastidiaban sus constantes pláticas que parecían no tener fin, sus empalagosos abrazos, su insistencia._

— _¿No entiendes que no te soporto?— le dijo un buen día, tomándole por los hombros, parándola frente a él. _

_Saludos ¿Review? No cuestan y me hacen muy feliz~ :3_


	3. Nyo! Belarus, Nyo! USA

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **__Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia. Desnudo. A Bielorrusia la exaspera la estadounidense y sus pláticas, sus empalagosos abrazos, sus sonrisas y su profunda mirada celeste ¿Que no entiendes que no te soporto?_  


_._

_**29. Desnudo**_

_Personajes: Nyo!Bielorrusia (Nikolai) Nyo!USA (Emily)_

Si había algo que Nikolai odiaba era no tener el control, sentirse presa, acechado; pues eso significaba vulnerabilidad, debilidad. Todo lo que él no era, todo aquello de lo que él se burlaba.

Por eso detestaba cada vez que _ella_ se le acercaba.

Cuando al salir de las juntas la descubría esperándole, recargada en el marco de la puerta, lamiendo una paleta de cereza o jugando con sus dedos.

El joven odiaba que lo mirara con esos brillantes y alegres ojos azules, que sentía podían traspasar sus máscaras y tocar su alma. Odiaba sus sonrisas que le desarmaban.

También le fastidiaban sus constantes pláticas que parecían no tener fin, sus empalagosos abrazos, su insistencia.

— ¿No entiendes que no te soporto?— le dijo un buen día, tomándole por los hombros, parándola frente a él.

Para sorpresa del bielorruso Emily se quedó callada, pensativa, tras unos minutos de exasperante silencio, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, más seria, más madura.

—No. Porque veo en tus ojos que no es cierto —le respondió, llevando a cabo la acción, retándole a verla, clavando la mirada y confrontando aquellos fríos ojos, buscando entender qué había más allá de lo aparente.

La incredulidad se volvió bochorno y los pensamientos de duda pasaron al nerviosismo, se giró y caminó al lado contrario de la chica que esta vez no le siguió.

Sin duda lo que Nikolai más odiaba de ella era su tremenda capacidad para _desnudarlo_ con tan solo una mirada.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Yei, mmm~ lo único a decir es que la situación y en sí la pareja me vino a la mente por imágenes de ellos juntos, donde, generalmente Bielorrusia tiene una expresión de exasperación x3, aunque da la impresión de que solo la estadounidense es quien lo pone así xD.

Cambio de formato, a ver si así es más cómodo de leer :3

En fin, saludos.

**_Adelantos de la próxima viñeta_**

—No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —al ver como la otra seguía en su negativa, hizo un puchero de frustración. ¡No era justo y estaba rodeada de puras personas aburridas! Entre sus serias hermanas y su mejor amiga no hacía uno.

.

.

.

¿Review? *-*


	4. Nyo! Netherlands, Nyo! Denmark

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Patines. La neerlandesa sale con la danesa para distraerse, pero ¿de verdad quería subirse a eso? ¡No deberías negarle nada a la reina!

_._

_._

_**25. Patines**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo!Países Bajos y Nyo!Dinamarca_

La neerlandesa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por la pena, contuvo las ganas de ponerse una de sus manos en la cara y optó por desviar la mirada, deseando retroceder para deslindarse de su acompañante.

Pese a los años que llevaba conociéndola aún le sorprendían los arranques de su amiga y sus infantiles propuestas.

—No— respondió anticipándose a la pregunta, que quedó muda en la garganta de la danesa. Que acaba de voltear a verla con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos brillosos.

—P-pero— quiso protestar, juntando los brazos y regresando la vista al tren y la fila de niños formados para volver a dirigirla a su amiga, que comenzaba a sacar un cigarrillo para llevárselo a los labios.

—Pero nada. No. —le dijo contundente, aún sentía la mirada de algunos curiosos clavados en ambas y la neerlandesa se contuvo de hacerles una mueca. Mientras su amiga, totalmente ajena, se le acercaba, quitándole el cigarro de la mano y mirándola con una expresión de petición y abandono. —No te pongas infantil, no lo haré.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —al ver como la otra seguía en su negativa, hizo un puchero de frustración. ¡No era justo y estaba rodeada de puras personas aburridas! Entre sus serias hermanas y su mejor amiga no hacía uno.

— ¡Es para niños! ¡Niños! —respondió, con un tono bajo pero ligeramente exaltado. Intentando hacerle comprender.

— ¿Y qué? Cabemos, ¿o no? —le contradijo, tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia sí. En verdad la danesa quería subirse al trenecito y dar un recorrido por el parque. — ¡No deberías negarle nada a la Reina! Además lo prometiste…

La pobre holandesa la miró incrédula, arrepintiéndose de haber llevado a su amiga a ese parque para distraerla de sus problemas con una de sus hermanas. Suspiró. Estaba a punto de aceptar, con tal de que la soltara y se callara cuando algo atrajo la atención de la rubia nórdica, que se irguió y volvió a sonreír radiante.

— ¡Vamos a eso!— señaló a espaldas de su amiga que se giró y vio la pista de patinaje. Esa era una idea más sensata.

—Bien— contestó a secas. Arrebatándole el cigarro y volviéndolo a guardar, mirando a su amiga correr emocionada y pedir alegre unos _patines _para ambas. "Por esta ocasión tuve suerte" pensó, ocultando la sonrisa que le provocaban las ocurrencias de su amiga y el acelerado latir de su corazón que podía provocar esas expresiones de felicidad en la nórdica.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Mmm, mmm empiezo a preguntarme si alguien lee esto o al menos le parece mínimamente interesante. En fin, Holanda y Dinamarca me gustan juntos y se me ocurrió que en nyos también serían amor~ aunque dudo un poco de las personalidades, pero me parece divertida la situación.

Aún quedan aprox 10 o 15 de las 30 viñetas que serán ¿algún nyo que les gustaría leer?

¿Review? *-*


	5. Nyo! Austria, Nyo! Prussia

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Concierto. Austria siempre supo que el arte de la guerra no era lo de ella, más cuando tuvo a Prusia enfrente —Es más bello el sonido del metal al chocar.

_Agradecimientos_: a **MyobiXHitachiin**, mon petit **Lili Umerla, Samarripa, Sanko-sama, Len-Ko y Nekolandia **¡me han hecho muy feliz!

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo! Austria y Nyo! Prusia_

Austria siempre supo que lo suyo no era el arte de la guerra, pues no era capaz de sentir su corazón latir a la par de los tambores, que marcaban el rítmico paso de los soldados y que auguraban el derramamiento del vital líquido carmesí.

Por más que la joven de largos y castaños cabellos lo intentara, no era capaz de detener el pánico y la angustia que las bélicas notas le provocaban al punto de paralizarla, de dejarla bloqueada y vulnerable.

Pálida y temblorosa, la europea aferraba su espada, sin la delicadeza con la que tomaba el violín o alguno de sus amados instrumentos, los únicos capaces de hacerla suspirar, de hacerla sentir fuerte y talentosa.

Ante el grito de guerra de los hombres que habían jurado protegerla, ella no pudo evitar un encogimiento, sus ojos se cerraron y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Quiso regresar, volver al cálido cobijo de su castillo, pero un sentimiento más fuerte la retuvo: no podía irse y dejar a sus hijos combatiendo su guerra, no podía abandonar a sus amados guerreros.

—Te estaba esperando— escuchó Austria, que fue capaz de reconocer al instante la gruesa voz de la albina, su frío y desangelado tono, lleno de una fuerza que ella jamás poseería.

—Prusia —respondió con un quebradizo susurro, odiándose porque desde el tono de voz tenía por perdida esa batalla.

Miró a su poderosa rival lucir una imponente capa roja, que ondeaba con gracia a la par de su largo cabello blanco y que además le daba un brillo más fuerte a sus escarlatas y brillosos ojos.

—Bienvenida a mi _concierto_— recibió con burla, mientras veía la fría sonrisa en el bello rostro de la germana que tanto había aprendido a odiar.

Sin atreverse a retroceder más y observando a Prusia acercarse a una escalofriante velocidad, solo atinó a levantar la espada y detener el primer ataque.

—Es más bello el sonido del metal al chocar— le continuó diciendo la nación guerrera.

—No es así— discutió Austria, en el mismo momento en que su espada se desprendió de sus manos— y eso algo que tú jamás entenderás —repuso firme, capaz de esbozar una decaída sonrisa, mezcla de su propia frustración y tristeza.

—Has perdido Silesia— le negó triunfante —tú eres quien no ha entendido, ni entenderás.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, me hicieron mucho muy feliz 8D y son una bella prueba de que no muerdo, en serio, amo leer qué tienen que decirme, si les gusta o no, solo de esa manera puedo mejorar y hacer fics que a todas nos gusten :3

Y como estoy en trabajos finales no he podido avanzar mucho con las viñetas (suerte que tenía el colchón) aún pueden decir de quién les gustaría leer :3

Cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, crítica y derivados en un ¿Review? *-*

Saludos.


	6. Nyo! Italy N, Nyo! Italy S

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Mirando al cielo. Italia del Norte sufre en silencio al haber traicionado a su amiga, pero la compañía y palabras de su hermana le dan una motivación. Esta vez no me rendiré.

_Agradecimientos_: a **Hakkusyo – San,****Len-KO, ****Samarripa,**=)

_._

_._

_**18. Mirando al cielo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyoi! Italia Veneciano(a) y Nyo! Italia Romano (a) x'D_

La joven se dejó caer en el pasto, recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y levantó la mirada al cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad azul que tanto le recordaba a ella.

Quería correr, gritar, golpear, pero se limitó a respirar profundamente y no despegar su mirada del transparente y hermoso cielo.

—Perdonami, perdonami Germania — repitió, implorándole al cielo como si estuviera frente a la alemana.

—Ya debieron de haber firmado la rendición— escuchó que le decían. La italiana del norte no necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba de su hermana, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos, no quería oírla, no quería saber, en realidad ni siquiera quería pensar.

—Venecia— la llamó la mayor de las hermanas al ver la reacción, colocando una mano en el hombro a la menor, la cual se removió incómoda ante el tacto.

La de tierras sureñas contuvo una maldición, muestra de exasperación, esos días se había prometido ser más cariñosa y comprensiva. Por lo que se limitó a poner los ojos en blancos, pero seguir acompañándola.

—No quiero oírte ni estar cerca de ti —repuso quedamente la italiana menor cuando sintió a su hermana sentarse a su lado, mientras resistía las inmensas ganas de llorar.

Se movió buscando soltarse cuando sintió los firmes brazos rodearla y pese a su resistencia no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, había traicionado a su única amiga, le había fallado y eso la hacía sentir terrible.

— ¿Crees que me odie? — le preguntó con voz quebradiza y mormada, sin atreverse a mirar a su interlocutora. Sintiendo como el abrazo aumentaba en intensidad, en calidez. Y como su rojizo cabello era acariciado con ternura.

Los minutos en silencio la inquietaron, pero no se atrevió a romperlo, no quería oír las palabras que confirmaban su pensamiento: "Había perdido a su mejor amiga".

—Sí— le dijo la sureña, observando la reacción con preocupación, la vio temblar visiblemente y volver a llorar con más sentimiento. Quiso pedirle perdón por obligarla a firmar la rendición, pero no pudo hacerlo, no lo sentía y tampoco se arrepentía de la decisión que habían tomado, por ello optó por agregar —Y no olvidará, pero, si de algo estoy segura es que aprendemos a perdonar.

La representante del Norte de Italia se despegó por un instante de su hermana y la observó. Realmente esperaba que eso ocurriera, que la disculpara. Y por un fugaz instante entendió porque su_ sorella_ era tan desapegada, incluso con la española que tanto insistía en estar cerca de ella.

—Lo conseguiré— dijo decidida tras varios minutos de silencio, sorprendiendo a su acompañante— en esta ocasión no pienso rendirme, conseguiré su perdón.

Porque no soportaría no volver a verla, no soportaría perderla. Como a _ella…_

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie_, mirando al cielo _hizo una promesa. No volvería a fallar, se comprobaría a sí misma, a su adorada hermana, a su amada amiga y al mundo entero que la amistad y el amor entre ellos, como países, era posible.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me alegra verlos como no tienen idea =)-

Uhmm la viñeta está ubicada en el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando Alemania firma la rendición. También hace mención a la negativa que tenía la parte sur de Italia a continuar, por lo que Mussolini huye al norte donde aún tenía apoyo, pero al final lo capturan e Italia se rinde (de ahí el pensamiento de Italia del Sur sobre no arrepentirse).

Y él último "ella" que menciona Italia del Norte es Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, crítica, petición de nyos y derivados en un Review ¿si? *-*

**Respuesta a review: **Len-KO pese a que no soy muy fan del PruRu trabajo en él y el AlemaniaPrusia ya está pero aún saldrá en salir por el orden de fics ^^ gracias por dejarme tus propuestas =) y por leer y comentar el fic.

Saludos. ;)


	7. Nyo! UK, Nyo! Spain

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Cima. España e Inglaterra mantenían encuentros, pese a que la segunda fingiera que no era así, se sentía mejor con su compañía, después de todo _"Ambas estuvimos en la cima…"_

_Agradecimientos_: a **CreepyGirl07****, Samarripa, ****lovitdesele,**** Hakkusyo – San ^^**

_._

_._

_**30. Cima**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo! UK (Alice) y Nyo! España (Isabel)_

La anglosajona cerró los ojos, mientras sentía la ardiente bebida recorrer su garganta, el calor subir e inundarla y como poco a poco los recuerdos se iban perdiendo dentro de una serie de ideas inconexas.

Era claro que ese no era el comportamiento que se esperaba en una dama como ella y que le había costado más trabajo del que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado irse a meter a ese bar, sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas, mientras deseaba borrar la amargura de sus pensamientos a base de alcohol.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Alice?— se reprochó, prendiendo un cigarrillo y esbozando una amarga sonrisa, por lo visto _ella _no asistiría, lo mejor sería irse de ahí y regresar a su casa.

—Idioteces, como siempre, tía— respondió la española que acababa de llegar y se sentaba justo frente a la rubia, que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú ¿qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó de malos modos, fingiendo, la española había tardado y lo que menos deseaba es que alguien más la viera ahí.

—Perdiéndome en mis memorias, por lo visto no soy la única— contestó siguiendo el juego; tomó el vaso ajeno y apuró el trago, haciendo una mueca ante la rasposa sensación.

La rubia se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse, cuando sintió que la española le tomaba de la mano. La británica se giró, exclamando que la soltara, quitándosela con brusquedad.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ni nada que compartir— expresó desafiante Alice, retándole con la mirada, observándole con antipatía.

—No lo veo así, somos más parecidas de lo que crees— contradijo Isabel, poniéndose de pie para quedar a la misma altura que su interlocutora. Suspirando y recordándole el motivo por los que mantenían los encuentros— ambas estuvimos alguna vez en la _cima, _supimos lo que fue tener al mundo a nuestros pies…

La frialdad en los verdes ojos de la rubia no se perdió, encontrándose con un gesto muy parecido en los ojos de España que, a pesar de todo lucían más comprensivos.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Ya lo sabes, después de todo no es la primera vez— afirmó la castaña cabellera, volviéndose a sentar, segura de que la otra ya no se iría.

La rubia no le respondió, pero regresó a su lugar. Aunque no lo admitiera se sentía ligeramente mejor con la compañía de Isabel, después de todo tenía razón y _no eran tan distintas, compartían más de lo que a la británica le gustaría y se entendían._  
_  
"Ambas estuvimos en la cima…"_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Gracias por leer!

También muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y espero a las que comenten

La idea de esta viñeta llegó sola, la verdad cada vez que pienso en "cima" o el "gran imperio" mmm de cierta forma "moderno" me vienen esas dos naciones a la mente y me agradó poner una interacción entre ambas… un tanto fría, ríspida, pero en algunos puntos coincidente.

Igual no creo que sean ni las mejores amigas, ni se tenga mucha simpatía, pero considero que hay puntos en común donde se entienden… :3

Así qué cualquier observación, duda, aclaración, queja, crítica, aún petición de nyos y derivados en un Review ¿si? *-*

Saludos. ;)


	8. Nyo! France, Nyo! Prussia

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. ¿Recuerdas? Prusia le reclama a Francia por la muerte de SIR, pero no esperaba esa respuesta. "¿Recuerdas? aquella noche lo juré, si quieres tenerla gáname".

_Agradecimientos_: a** Samarripa, ** **CreepyGirl07****, Hakkusyo – San ^^**

_._

_._

_**13. ¿Recuerdas…?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo! Prusia y Nyo! Francia_

La germana llegó con pasó firme, en cuanto vio a la francesa se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola por el cuello de su elegante saco azul, azotándola contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué? —le susurró con agresividad y dolor, poniendo más fuerza en su empuje, enfrentando los ojos azules de quien había considerado una verdadera amiga.

Odiando la pasividad y frialdad con la que la otra la miraba, la facilidad con la que se la quitó de encima y sacudía su ropa, avanzando unos pasos para crear una prudente distancia entre ambas.

—No me digas que no lo recuerdas, Prusia— repuso impregnando su voz con un sentimiento que la albina no supo clasificar, pero que le erizó los bellos de la nuca y por un momento la hizo retroceder.

La francesa soltó una pequeña risa despectiva, ajena a cualquier gesto gracioso que acostumbraba a tener, ajena a la calidez con la que solía impregnar siempre su voz.

—Aquella noche lo juré, _¿recuerdas?— _la de ojos escarlatas empezó a comprender a qué se refería la francesa y no pudo más que abrir la boca, buscando hilar sus ideas.

—No es igual— replicó dolida tras varios minutos de silencio— ¡ni siquiera se puede comparar, Francia! ¡Yo no la maté!

—¡Me la quitaron!— gritó la rubia, perdiendo toda compostura.

—Yo no sabía que eso pasaría…

—No me hagas reír, _mon amie— _dijo agregando las siempre cariñosas palabras con un tono venenoso. —No me digas que no te imaginabas que eso pasaría cuando te uniste a ella, a esa maldita que me la quitó.

—No. No lo sabía— afirmó la germana, sintiéndose cada vez peor, más herida y de cierta forma más enojada, saber que lo hacía por venganza sólo la encolerizaba más. —No tuviste por qué involucrar a mi pequeña Francia, nosotras nada teníamos que ver con tus estúpidos pleitos con Inglaterra.

La de largos cabellos blancos volvió a avanzar, a reducir la distancia entre ambas, sintiendo como su resistencia llegaba al límite y sus ojos le ardían cada vez más.

—Yo no la maté— repitió en un quebrado murmullo, carente de su característica fuerza. Confrontando los ojos azules que ya derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco— aseveró la gala, con el mismo tono lastimero que su amiga— debes creerme, cuando llegué ya era tarde…

La francesa cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ardor de su mejilla cuando la albina la golpeó.

—Mientes. Querías venganza, lo acabas de decir. Mientes, Francia, mientes— repitió Prusia, abrazándose a la francesa, que la rodeó sin dudar, mientras negaba de manera casi desesperada.

—_Pardonemoi _por llegar tarde, por no evitar que ocurriera, te juro que no…— su voz se quebró haciendo incomprensible el término de la frase. Sintiendo a una de sus mejores amigas temblar bajo sus brazos, aferrándose a ella con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor desgarradora.

El tiempo que pasaron juntas desahogándose, reprochándose y consolándose ninguna lo pudo medir. Por un momento la albina se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de haber estado con la francesa cuando perdió a su pequeña canadiense, tal vez si la hubiera consolado no estaría viviendo eso, tal vez si hubiera entendido su dolor y no festejando su victoria sobre la austriaca podría haber evitado esa desgracia.

—No todo está perdido— le dijo la francesa, rompiendo el silencio. Poniéndose dificultosamente de pie y extendiendo la mano para que la albina la tomara y también se parara. —Mi jefe me prohibió mostrártela, Prusia, pero ya no importa.

— ¿Ange…?— la francesa negó, evitando que pronunciara su nombre, poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios y esbozando una triste sonrisa.

La tomó de la mano pese a la negativa de la germana y la condujo por su casa, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones más apartadas.

—Te lo advierto, Prusia, debes ganarme si la quieres—la miró decidida, mostrándose nuevamente firme y con una fortaleza que sorprendió a la germana, que solo atinó a sentir, haciendo un juramento silencioso, sintiendo latir su corazón con rapidez.

La francesa respiró profundamente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, que estaba apenas iluminada por unas velas.

Prusia quiso avanzar más, por un momento fue como si su fuerza la abandonara y regresara con intensidad, provocándole un mareo.

A lo lejos, en la cama era perfectamente capaz de distinguir a una niña rubia, dormir con aparente tranquilidad, tan parecida a _ella_ y sin embargo notaba algo distinto.

— ¡Maldición, Francia! —se quejó cuando no pudo avanzar más, siendo detenida por la gala.

—Déjame verla, por favor, es ella.

La de ojos azules negó, jalando a Prusia y cerrando la puerta de la habitación. —No estoy completamente segura, la encontré en el campo de batalla, _hay algo _distinto y sin embargo tan similar. Igual si es, no recuerda nada.

—Yo puedo decirte, nadie mejor que yo la conoce.

—Gáname, Prusia y sólo entonces sabremos.

La albina la miró con un sentimiento cercano a la furia en sus escarlatas ojos— Lo juro, te ganaré.

Afirmó, dando la vuelta y retirándose, volviendo a dejar sola a la francesa que sin embargo sonrió —Al menos ustedes volverán a estar juntas.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta viñeta es muy especial, porque plasmo el sentimiento que tengo con ambos países más si consideramos que en la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca fueron amigas, conformaron el Bad Friends Trio y después se enfrentaron, primero con la Guerra de los 7 años, donde Francia pierde a Canadá y otras regiones y más tarde por lo que fue la derrota de Sacro Imperio Romano y su disolución.

Por este motivo, también explico el rencor que siente Francia a Inglaterra y a Prusia por haberles quitado a su niña (Canadá) y con la moneda que les paga después, aunque con Prusia la une una amistad que no siente con Inglaterra.

No creo que el motivo por el que Francia ayudó a USA en su independencia fuera Juana de Arco, en cambio, que el quitara Canadá coincide en fechas.

En fin, me gustaría mucho que quienes lean me comenten ¿qué les parece? ¿Y qué piensan alrededor de esta hipótesis? ¿sip?

Ya saben, cualquier observación, duda, aclaración, queja, crítica, aún petición y derivados en un Review ¿si? *-*

Saludos ;)


	9. Nyo! France, Nyo! UK

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Beso. Porque esa era una tregua, de esos momentos únicos en que la una se entregaba a la otra, sin el sabor de la venganza o furia de siempre. UkFra

_Agradecimientos_: a** Hakkusyo – San, Samarripa, **** lovitdesele****, muchas gracias :)**

_._

_._

_**23. Beso**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo! Francia, Nyo! Inglaterra_

"_El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el _beso_ y ese beso a mí en el tiempo"_

La francesa sintió las manos frías de la inglesa en sus mejillas, su respiración golpeaba con suavidad sobre su labio superior, las narices se alcanzaban a rozar de una forma casi imperceptible y las miradas por un momento se fundieron, entremezclando el azul con el verde.

El corazón de ambas latía con mayor rapidez, la sangre ardiendo viajaba por los respectivos cuerpos, mientras la ansiedad parecía acompañar al oxígeno en su recorrido pulmonar.

Por un momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, ninguna era capaz de percibir el entorno.

Ignoraban la plateada luz de luna que las iluminaba con especial esmero, que las estrellas alegres parecían observar con curiosidad y el viento que con suavidad les acariciaba, brindándole más armonía y misticismo al momento.

El entorno histórico, social y contextual era lo último que ambas pensaban. En realidad, su mente estaba en ese instante, tan vacía como llena, colmadas la una de la otra.

Con pasmosa lentitud, gozando de cada respiro, de cada gesto, de cada movimiento se fueron acercando, rozándose primero, uniéndose después.

Saboreándose, robándose, entregándose. El ritmo fue lento, cadenciosos, ardiente, las manos de la británica fijas en la cara francesa.

Las manos francesas en la cintura inglesa, casi perdidas, fijas en la ropa, aferrándose al momento.

Ese beso, como pocos no fue lucha por dominio, no hubo competencia, no hubo malicia, ni arrebatos.

En él, por única vez se compartieron, fueron capaces de comunicarse, de transmitirse. De hacerse uno, con tan solo ese gesto.

Al punto _que el cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso y ese beso a _ellas_ en el tiempo…_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Gracias por leer!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado su impresión la viñeta pasada, era un detalle importante y valoré mucho que respondieran.

Y bueno, en esta ocasión me fui por algo más sencillo, producto de escuchar mucho las canciones de la Oreja de Van Gogh x'D, de mi gusto por la pareja y de bajarle al toque angst que tengo en otas viñetas.

En fin, sepan que trabajo en las viñetas que me han pedido, poco a poco saldrán ¡palabra! Y pues ya saben, cualquier observación, duda, aclaración, queja, crítica, aún petición (sí, todavía queda espacio en las 30 viñetas que serán) y derivados en un Review ¿si? *-*

Saludos ;)


	10. Nyo! Hong Kong, Nyo! Iceland

_**Baúl de recuerdos**_

_**Serie de viñetas. Nyotalia.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Nyo!Mundo. Serie de viñetas con los Nyotalia. Hojas. Iceland al verla recostada en el árbol no pudo más que sonreír, acercándose lentamente, admirándola, agradecida de que la hubiera esperado… HongKongIceland

_Agradecimientos_: a **lovitdesele****, Samarripa, CreepyGirl07** **muchas gracias :)**

_._

_._

_**14. Hojas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Personajes: Nyo! Hong Kong, Nyo Iceland_

Su pasó era rápido al punto de correr, se metió por pequeñas calles y esquivaba como podía a las personas que se le atravesaban, gritando disculpas en cantonés, chino o islandés al azar, sin perder el ritmo, ni dar la vuelta o mirar a quienes había tropezado.

Su blanco cabello, amarrado en una larga trenza se iba soltando y balanceaba como péndulo de izquierda a derecha Un pequeño dolor en el costado izquierdo le pasó factura debido a la constante carrera que llevaba, pero no paró el ritmo, por el contrario lo aceleró hasta que llegó a la entrada del parque.

Ahí no solo se sentía agitada y ya algo cansada, también empezó a sentirse nerviosa y el pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago aumentó. Mientras una sonrisa se iba deslizando en sus labios.

Se colocó una mano el pecho, jaló aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente, a la expectativa, observando a su alrededor, deseando ya estar con ella.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior ante la desilusión de no verla en el puente en el que habían quedado, tampoco es como si hubiese tardado tanto ¿o sí? ¡Solo había sido una hora! ¡Todo era culpa de sus hermanas que la habían entretenido con las mismas tonterías de siempre!

Bufó y triste se fue al dichoso puente, que conectaba con el "islote" que era rodeado por el lago, al casi fondo del parque. Sin saber porqué exactamente giró el rostro y la encontró, sentada en suelo con la espalda recargada en el árbol del centro, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de calma.

En cuanto la vio las blancas y pálidas mejillas de la nórdica subieron abruptamente de color, enrojeciéndose, su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez y sus manos sudaron. La pequeña Islandia respiró profundamente, armándose de valor y serenándose se acercó con la mayor cautela posible.

Se quedó quieta en su posición cuando crujió una rama a sus pies y no dejó de mirar a la asiática que parecía dormir profundamente. Sonrió levemente, como si tramara una travesura y continuó con los pasos, hasta llegar frente a Hong Kong y observarla embelesada.

Contemplando su piel, también blanca, pero un tanto más tostada o amarilla que la de ella; sus delgadas cejas, sus ojos cerrados, las pestañas que parecían querer acariciar los pómulos, sin llegar a ellos, la pequeña y finita nariz, los labios entre abiertos que parecían cual colorada manzana incitarla a darle una suave mordida.

La islandesa suspiró y acercó el rostro, robándole un pequeño beso a la dormida hongkonesa que pareció remover los ojos dentro del cerrado párpado, pero no despertó. La nórdica sonrió con ternura, sin dejar de observarla con detenimiento, sin apreciar el espectáculo que ofrecían las hojas caídas del árbol a su alrededor, ayudadas por el viento, como si se arremolinaran y las cubrieran de la vista de los curiosos.

Islandia tomó un castaño mechón de cabello suelto de la asiática y lo colocó detrás de la oreja, al tiempo que soltaba una exclamación, pues antes de notarlo su mano era firmemente sujetada y sus claros ojos se habían topado directamente con los castaños y almendrados ojos de Hong Kong.

—Llegas tarde— recriminó con su suave pero seria voz, soltándole la muñeca y mirándola con reproche.

—Hace cuánto que fingías dormir— le dio como respuesta la nórdica, sentándose frente a ella y cruzando las piernas en flor de loto.

—Desde que llegaste al puente, eres muy ruidosa— respondió, mirándola con fijeza y moviendo una mano, como si solicitara el permiso de la nórdica para tocarla.

—Mala—le dijo apenada Islandia, sonrojándose y tomando ella la mano que lentamente se le acercaba, queriendo abrazarla— es culpa de las tontas de mis hermanas, otra vez peleaban.

La hongkonesa la miró con fijeza y suspiró, entendía muy bien a la chica frente a ella, en su familia también había conflictos… por lo que levantó la mano y acarició su cabello, despeinándola un poco más.

Islandia se la quitó moviendo la cabeza e inflando las mejillas. Sus cejas se fruncieron y miró con expresión de enfado a la asiática.

—Disculparás— le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza, recargándose en el pecho de Hong Kong que de inmediato se sonrojó y estuvo tentada de apartar de un empujón a Islandia, sin embargo, en su lugar y con la mano temblándole correspondió torpemente el abrazo, dejándola más bien estar y sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Huiremos juntas algún día?— preguntó quedamente la de frías tierras y blanco cabello— A tu casa, la mía o el fin del mundo. Solo quiero estar contigo…

—… el resto de mis días— completó la hongkonesa, no sabía si como representaciones esa acción les estaba permitida, pero en ese momento no importaba. Sujetó la barbilla de la islandesa y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios— huiremos, los dejaremos atrás. Para estar juntas, sin importar el lugar.

Ambas sabían que esa era una promesa hecha casi al mismísimo aire que volvía a levantar las hojas alrededor de las chicas y remover el cabello de ambas, un juramento con poco sustento y probabilidades de cumplirse, pero a ninguna de las dos les afectó, porque ambas lo sabían pero querían oír lo contrario.

Eran honestas al hacer el pacto, que tenía como único testigo a las alocadas hojas que iban de un lado a otro, casi al ritmo de los acelerados corazones.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Yay, si llegaron a este punto muchas gracias por darse un rato y leer :)

Es la primera vez que escribo de Islandia y Hong Kong, sea en la versión que sea, espero les simpatizara/gustara/agradara :3

Humm siento que tenía que decir algo más (como el hecho de que algunas viñetas que vienen tendrán drama y angst o.O, según yo) pero de momento no recuerdo :/ En fin~ sigo trabajando en las peticiones :3 y eso~.

Por ello cualquier observación, duda, aclaración, queja, crítica y derivados en un Review ¿si? *-* recuerden **son las lectoras quienes le dan vida/alma al escrito, quien escribe le da el cuerpo** ;)

Saludos ;)


End file.
